


Arrangement

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Tessellation [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Team Disaster Tieflings, Threesome - F/M/M, because the fandom needs more of that, bottom!Fjord, is it unsafe sex if the Cleric’s involved?, set any time after 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Fjord and the Tieflings indulge both themselves and a little friendly curiosity.I don't even have a kinkmeme prompt to blame this time. They've all been flirting and there's no such thing as enough Fjord+Tiefs fic





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON HIATUS UNTIL THE SEMESTER IS OVER  
> I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL
> 
> Thank you to Damoselmaledisant for beta reading <3

<<So,>> Molly leans in to whisper in Jester’s ear, despite the fact that he is nearly certain that Fjord does not understand Infernal, <<do you think he’s ever had sex before?>>

Jester’s eyes go wide. Then she nods solemnly. Across the table, Fjord is still eyeing the book she is in the process of rereading. She’s at one of the good bits and has been passing it back and forth with Molly. He points to one of the lines— a particularly good one about the girth of Oskar’s dick— and whispers to her again.

<<Do you think that’s accurate?>>

<<Probably not. We can find out, though.>> Jester grins and casts a glance toward where Fjord is picking at the last of his dinner and trying to pretend he isn’t watching them.

<<We?>> Molly blinks. Then a slow smile spread across his face. <<Yeah, why not. We’d be a fun first. Which of us should—>>

“What the hell are you two talkin’ about over there?”

Well. That settles things. Fjord’s expression darkens to a glower as Molly’s curves into a wide smirk.

“You. Though, I think you might be the one getting deflowered, if things go right.”

Fjord inhales slowly, holds the breath, and then let it out. “The one gettin’ deflowered?” He repeats, dry as sand.

“Unless you’ve had sex before.” Jester allows. She shuts the book, her face a study in wide-eyed innocence. “We weren’t sure.”

Fjord gets to his feet with a huff, pushes his chair in, and rounds the table heads toward the stairs. Molly thinks for a moment that he’s going to stomp off to their room. Instead, he stops by Jester and takes her jaw gently in one large, rough hand. Then he bends and kisses her. It is, Molly must admit, a very nice kiss to watch. It would have been all sorts of sweeping and romantic if Fjord did not also look mildly irritated during it.

“That answer your question?”

Molly bites back a laugh.

“Technically, no,” Jester responds. “Technically you could have just done a lot of kissing, technically.”

She is, Molly notes, a little bit purple in the cheeks.

“Well, I think we can give him a try.” He stands and goes around to Fjord, running a hand across the back of his shoulders. “If you’re up to it, of course.”

Fjord looks from one of them to the other and starts smiling, slow and just the right kind of filthy. “Yeah… Yeah, I think I’m up for it. Our room, I think.”

“As much as I’d like to get under Beau’s skin—” He cuts off abruptly at the look that gets him, shrugs, smiles, and starts up the stairs.

Jester hurries after him with a bright giggle, pulling Fjord by the hand.

They pause for kisses at the landing, first Fjord and Jester again, and then Molly tugging Fjord away for a turn, licking into his mouth and pressing up against his chest. Then Jester turns Molly with a hand on his jaw. She nips at his lower lip and sneaks a hand down to squeeze his ass. Fjord grinds up against him from behind. Then they are off again.

Jester starts stripping the second they have the door closed. Molly steps up to one side of Fjord and starts working on the buckles that hold his armor on.

“I got it.” Fjord offers, stilling Molly’s hands.

They each take care of their own armor, setting the pieces aside at least somewhat neatly. Molly wraps his swords in his coat and pulls off his boots. Jester undresses right down to her skin, shimmying out of her smallclothes with a wink in their direction. Molly whistles. Fjord shuts his mouth fast enough that his teeth click together.

“So, what are you thinking, Jester?” Molly asks, reaching for her. She goes into his arms, and he goes down on the bed with her in his lap. “I could fuck you, or him, or he could fuck me…”

“ _Molly—_ ” That’s Fjord, a rumble in his voice that makes Molly shiver. “Could you maybe stop talking about me like I’m not here?”

Jester looks back, and Molly looks at him over her shoulder, his teeth bared against the skin of it. One hand slides from the back of her neck to the dip of her spine just above her ass. When he’s sure he has Fjord’s attention, he moves it down a little further and gives it a squeeze to match the one she gave him.

“Then you should come over here and do something.”

Molly doesn’t know which kicks Fjord into gear, but he doesn’t care. Neither does Jester, he imagines, what with the noise she makes as Fjord’s hands find her breasts. He kisses her first, high on one cheek, before he leans past to catch Molly’s lips. The kiss leaves them tingling and his whole body flushed with heat.

“Move.” Jester pushes at him and then at Fjord until she has room to climb off of Molly and over the other side of the bed. She takes Fjord’s hands, then, and tugs him forward until he’s beside Molly. “There. That’s better.”

Both of them take the chance to pull their shirts off. Molly finds himself on his back a moment later, Fjord’s teeth at the bars through his nipples, his rough-callused hands stroking down to his hips. A moment later, Jester’s back on the bed, her lips on his. She guides a hand between her thighs to where she’s wet and flushed hot. He gives her his fingers, rubs her clit, and then slips his fingers inside her and crooks them forward. Fjord looks up half-way through pulling Molly’s pants off to watch. Jester smiles at him and then closes her eyes. Her mouth drops open on a long, low moan. Her hips move in a rhythm too smooth not to be well-practiced, and her nails dig into Molly’s wrist. Fjord’s broad palm settles over her hip. The other hand frees Molly’s cock. He arches into it, giving a sharp cry at the drag of calluses over his skin.

“ _Fuckin’ Bahamut’s teeth,_ get some slick if you’re gonna do that.” He hisses.

“Yeah—” Fjord stops and stares, then, like most people do when they see the row of gold piercings up the underside of his dick, his throat working. “Damn.”

Jester sneaks her hand down, too, and rubs her thumb over the bars. He gasps, his hand twitches, and she keens.

“Okay—” He pulls his fingers away, “sorry, beautiful. I’ll finish you in a second.”

Molly tosses the last of his clothing over to where his shirt lies abandoned on the floor. As he stretches, Fjord’s gaze sweeps over him. It’s easy to preen under the heat of it. Jester doesn’t give him much of a chance. They almost tumble off of the bed as he rolls her beneath him, catching her wrists. She rocks her hips up against his and moans.

“Fjord, you’ve got to try this.”

Molly looks back in time to catch Fjord struggling to compose his expression. “I— Well,” he rumbles and clears his throat.

He and Jester sit up at the same time.

“Have you ever?” She asks, reaching for the laces on Fjord’s trousers. “You never said if you’d had sex before.”

Fjord nods, but his cheeks go darker, as do his ears. “Never been on the—” his voice drops about half an octave, “the receiving end, though.”

Molly bites his lower lip _hard_ to keep himself from grinning. Sharp teeth are probably about as far from reassuring as it gets right now. So he slides up next to Fjord and leans the heat of his body against Fjord’s side. His hands slide down Fjord’s chest.

“Do you want to try it, gorgeous?” He asks, leaning in right to his ear.

He gets a nod and a kiss and Fjord’s hand twisting tight in his hair. Molly moans. They shift together as Jester pulls Fjord’s pants off his hips. She bites at his shoulders, at his neck, turning his skin a deeper green. Molly moves away to give her a turn kissing Fjord. In a moment, he’s behind her, his hands at her breasts, thumbs rubbing in tight circles over and around her nipples. She makes the most delightful noises at that— breathy little sighs and gasps as she all but wriggles. Jester breaks the kiss a few moments later.

“I’ll do him, and you do me?” She asks, looking toward Molly.

“Can you be patient?” He asks, getting up to retrieve the bottle of oil from his pack.

Jester considers for a moment. “Mhm. And you can check when I’m done to make sure he’s just how you want him.”

Fjord gives one nipple a pinch. “You’re doin’ it again.”

“Sorry, Fjord.” Jester pushes him flat on his back. “All about you, now. Spread your legs.”

Molly has been trying very hard not to make this any more awkward for Fjord than it has to be, but he cannot help himself. He takes one look at the wide-eyed expression on his face and doubles over laughing. Jester joined him, bending forward until her forehead meets his shoulder. A few moments later, he claps a hand over his eyes, gives up, and starts chuckling.

“You’re both terrible.”

“We are. You’re going to love it.” Molly promises.

He runs his hands up the insides of Fjord’s thighs, pushing them apart. Jester shuffles backward off of Fjord’s lap. Molly passes her the oil. She tips some over her fingers and then goes down onto her forearms.

“I feel like I should be doing somethin’,” Fjord confesses.

Molly saunters to the end of the bed as well as he can with a hard-on and slips a hand under Jester’s hips to tease at her clit. “You’ll be doing plenty in just a minute, darling. For now, lie back and enjoy.”

He doesn’t have much of a view of what’s she’s doing from where he is, but he can infer, and he can watch Fjord’s face. He goes wide-eyed at the first brush of Jester’s fingers. She’s being patient, apparently. Molly watches the tension leave his face, and then return in the form of frustration.

“ _Jester—_ ”

“Jeeze, okay.” She laughs.

There’s no way of knowing if the noise Fjord makes next is from Jester slipping a finger into him or how she swallows his cock to the root in one go.

“Holy shit.”

Fjord manages to nod his agreement. Jester raises her hips pointedly, tail pulling up against her spine. Molly catches the hint. Until then, his touches had been as casual as hers. Now, he slips two fingers into her and rubs them against her just so. Her walls squeeze tight, and she moans around Fjord’s cock. A moment later, she gives Fjord a second finger so they match. That gets another moan from him, low and long, his hips shifting. He looks like he can’t decide which he wants more: Jester’s hand or her mouth.

“Crook ‘em,” Molly advises.

Jester raises her other hand to flip him off, but does it, and Fjord ends up biting down on the heel of his palm. Molly rubs her clit until Jester shudders. It’d be easy for him to just slip inside of her from his angle, but— next time, because there will be a next time. He fingerfucks her again, listening to the way she whines and groans and the wet sounds of her cunt until he finds a pattern that makes her pant and have to pull off of Fjord’s cock. The bereaved noise he makes is almost lost in the string of sounds that pour from Jester.

“Oh—” She pulls her fingers out of him, too, and claws at the sheets, “ _Molly? Molly, oh—!_ ” Jester bites down hard on the inside of Fjord’s thigh as she comes.

Molly keeps at it, gradually slowing his pace until Jester unlatches her teeth and gives the dark bruise an almost apologetic lick. Almost.

Fjord rubs the bitemark absently, but his attention is on Jester as she stretches and sighs. There’s a tenderness there that seems too much for their little tumble, but Molly does not mention it. He draws his fingers gently out of her. Then he leans forward to kiss the small of her back. She has a scattering of freckles in a blue darker than the rest of her skin, and they are ridiculously charming.

“Scoot up, beautiful.”

He steadies her with his hands on her hips as she crawls up Fjord’s body. They kiss again, her fingers carding through his short-cropped hair. Then he clambers over the footboard to kneel between Fjord’s legs. He picks up the vial of oil and slicks his own fingers with it.

“Gonna touch you, now.” He warns and then slips his fingers into Fjord.

Fjord muffles his groan against Jester’s mouth. Inside, he’s hot and slick, most of the way to where Molly wants him. He files away the thought that Jester has done this before for another time and focuses on finishing the job. He presses deep, spreads his fingers, coaxes Fjord’s body into giving up that last bit of tension. And, for good measure, Molly finds his prostate and rubs a few deliberate circles against it. From the way his hips jerk, he’s fairly certain Fjord’s added this to his list of favorite things.

Then he slicks his cock with more of the oil and lines himself up. Slowly, very slowly, he works himself inside. He goes in bits and starts, an inch at a time.

“ _Gods—_ ” Molly squeezes his eyes shut as Fjord pushes back against him again, “Fuckin’— _fuck_ , you take that well…”

Fjord laughs at that, and Jester giggles. Molly rolls his eyes. See how articulate they are when they have something tight and hot wrapped around their dicks. Or the other way around. He gives the smallest rock of his hips and Fjord’s chuckle dissolves on a grunt and shaky sigh.

“My turn.” Jester proclaims.

She sits upright and shuffles backward until she can lean against Molly’s chest and Fjord’s cock rubs up against her cunt. She shows exactly no patience in sinking down onto it. Her eyes flutter shut and her head tips back against Molly’s shoulder. Fjord’s eyes, on the other hand, are wide open.

“...Godsdamn…” He breathes. “Jes’, darlin’…”

Molly’s fingers wander down to where Jester’s stretched and blood-flushed and hot and ghost across her entrance and the root of Fjord’s dick. It makes his hips jerk, and all three of them cry out. One of Fjord’s hands finds Jester’s hip. The other braces against the headboard for what little bit of leverage he can get. Then Molly withdraws, and Jester lifts up and—

Well, it takes them a bit to get the rhythm right, but when they do, it’s magic.

Fjord is not going to last, that much is clear. The first time Jester and Molly match the roll of their hips, he stiffens all over like he’s fighting not to come. He rocks up into them both. His fingers find Jester’s clit and rub, quick but clumsy. She laughs and moans, her back arching. Molly brings a hand up to play with her nipples. Her nails dig into Fjord’s chest. Molly bites her shoulder and picks up his pace at the same time she does. Her rhythm changes from a bounce to a grind. He can’t kiss her from his angle, definitely not with his horns in the way, but his teeth scrape the hinge of her jaw and his fingers pinch tight on her nipple just Fjord’s fingers flick up on her clit. Her orgasm makes her shake and Fjord slam his free hand repeatedly against the headboard. She gets her rhythm back faster than Molly was expecting.

There’s sweat on her skin. Molly licks it from the back of her neck. He might have rested his forehead on her shoulder if she weren’t back to her bouncing. Fjord has his eyes screwed shut as he worries at his lower lip. Jester leans down to kiss him. Then she’s upright again, panting and laughing as she brings her hands up to cup her breasts. Molly takes the opportunity to get a better hold on Fjord’s hips and drive his forward.

Immediately, Fjord gives a startled “ _Fuck!_ ” and grabs the headboard again.

Molly adjusts his angle a little until Fjord gives a full-body jerk beneath him. That’s the one, then.

Fjord’s jaw works. The first attempt at speech dies on a groan. He clears his throat and tries again. “I’m— Jes, I’m—”

Very polite, apparently.

“Uh huh.” She affirms.

Molly can’t feel what she does next, but if he were a betting man, which— Well. He’ll bet that it’s the feel of those velvety, slick walls of hers going vise-tight that makes Fjord finally go off like a well-shaken bottle of champagne. Jester gives a pleased sound and then tumbles off of him.

“In or out?” Molly gasps.

Fjord makes an inarticulate noise and tugs him closer. It’s enough of an answer. Molly leans over him and gives a last couple sharp, deep thrusts. He comes with a groan and a curse, his head dipping to rest briefly on Fjord’s chest.

They remain like that for a few moments, catching their breath. Then Fjord shifts under him, thigh rubbing against Molly’s hip.

“You planning on movin’?” He rumbles.

“ _Nngh_ …” Molly replies articulately, “ _fuck_.”

Jester laughs. They both look at her, Molly scraping Fjord a little with one horn in the process. Neither of them really _care_. She has her hand back between her legs, and her fingers are sticky with both her and Fjord’s spend.

“Hold that thought.” Molly levers himself upright, and then slowly draws out of Fjord. “Scoot up.”

“I like the way you think.” Fjord pushes himself up the mattress, winces, and then leans back against their pillows.

Together, they maneuver Jester between his sprawled legs and lean her back against his chest. She reaches back, just managing to loop her arm around Fjord’s neck, and arches her back like something off the cover of one of her filthy books. She hooks her knees over Fjord’s. It’s a clever bit of maneuvering that leaves her spread wide with the insides of her thighs made easily accessible for the line of biting kisses Molly runs up them. Jester laughs and then moans as his mouth finds the mess between her legs.

“Your tail’s like Frumpkin’s!” She gasps as her fingers knot into his hair.

Fjord sighs. No one should be able to sound that resigned with a lap full of beautiful, naked person, but he manages it.

“ _Please_ don’t talk about the damn cat right now.”

“But I’m ri— _ah!_ ”

Molly muffles his laugh against her and sucks on her clit until she grinds up against his face.

She’s probably right. He can feel his tail flicking from side to side above his back. But that’s for another time.

He fucks her with his tongue for a bit, but he can’t keep that up for all that long, so he goes back to playing with her clit and gets two fingers into her. When she keens and rocks against his hand, Molly gives her a third. He looks up for a moment. Fjord’s hands are on her breasts again, cupping and massaging more gently than Molly had. Good call, at this point. She certainly seems to appreciate it, if the arch of her back and the rosy _O_ of her mouth are anything to judge by. She tugs at his hair. Molly laughs and gets back to work. He gives her his tongue and his fingers until her thighs shake, and then latches onto her clit again. This time, she’s almost silent when she comes, and she yanks on his hair hard enough to make his eyes water. He stays right where he is until Jester shoves at his forehead with one hand. Then he sits back on his heels with a chuckle.

Jester gives a satisfied sigh and then pokes Fjord in the arm. He looks up from kissing her neck and lets his gaze rake over every bit of Molly that he can see.

“C’mere.” He beckons.

Molly crawls up to him. One hand finds Jester’s hip. The other slips behind Fjord’s neck. It’s less a kiss than a question of Fjord slowly licking away the mess smeared across the bottom half of his face.

“Better?” Molly asks, kissing the corner of Fjord’s mouth.

“Much.” Then he shifts again. “I, uh—”

“Yep. Jester, c’mere. You can pass out on me.” He takes Jester and lies down, arms around her.

Fjord swats him lightly on one thigh on his way to collect a towel. Then he disappears down the stairs. They’re almost asleep when he returns a few minutes later, Jester’s face-down on Molly’s chest, her arms locked around his middle. Then Fjord drops a wet cloth on Molly’s face. He jerks, and Jester yelps.

“Hey!” She complains, sitting up.

Molly just laughs and carefully wipes himself clean with the cloth. Jester takes the other one from Fjord and starts swiping at the insides of her thighs.

“So,” he murmurs as he tugs Fjord down with them, “how’re you feeling?”

Jester moves to Fjord’s chest, nose smushed into his sternum so her horns won’t scratch him. His hand rubs up and down her back.

“Well, I’m gonna be walkin’ funny tomorrow.” He observes.

Molly gives him a pat on the shoulder. “You’ll be alright. Walked out of here just fine, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, well…” He yawns. “Your turn, next time.”

“You promise?”

“Molly-in-the-middle.” Jester observes, the edge of a grin just visible. “And then you should both fuck me.”

He and Fjord exchange a look.

“Yeah…” Fjord clears his throat. “I think we could manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention at the moment of writing sequels to this. I have finals. And projects. And other fanfics I want to post. It may happen eventually. We'll see. Gods know Taliesin, Laura, and Travis are enabling us enough.  
> No promises.


End file.
